familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cheryomukha River
Cheryomukha (obsolete. Cheremkha ) - a river in the European part of Russia , flows through the Yaroslavl Oblast and flows into the Volga River in the center of Rybinsk . Geographical description The Cheryomukha Rives is a right tributary of into the Volga, flowing through the historic center of Rybinsk. Now it flows into the Gorky reservoir. A narrow cape between Cheryomukha and the Volga in the center of Rybinsk is called Strelka , the districts of the city along the right bank of Cheryomukha have the common name «За Черёмухой» (Behind the Cheyoemukha) . The length is 73 Государственный водный реестр (National Water Registry, 175967 km, the area of the basin is 661 km². The width of the channel is from 10 to 40 m. The river is not navigable, except for the mouth, which is used by the Rybinsk port for parking vessels. The river flows through Bolshoe Selo and Rybinsk rayons of Yaroslavl Oblast]. The source of the river is on the north-eastern outskirts of the Varego swamp . In the upper reaches the river flows mainly to the west, skirting the swamp from the north. Here the river bed is partially straightened by drainage works. Then the river turns north. On the banks of the river there are more than 60 settlements, children's health camps. On the river there is a large village Mikhailovskoe and Kstovo . In Kstovo the V.V. Voronsky sanatorium. VV Vorovsky, specializing in cardiovascular diseases Санаторий имени Воровского — санатории и здравницы России and a health-improving center http://www.kstovocentr.ru/index.php КСТОВО — Центр отдыха и здоровья are located . In the lower reaches of Cheryomuha, four industrial enterprises of the city discharge rainwater. One of the left tributaries of the Cheryomukha is the Korovka River, which flows into Cheryomuha in the city limits of Rybinsk. The length of the Korovka is 23 km, the catchment area is 177 km² Государственный водный реестр (National Water Registry, 176048, Река Коровка}}. The number of tributaries - 24 total length of 47 km. Tributaries of Cheryomukha Akhrobost River Main article: Akhrobost Riverm The Akhrobost River is a tributary of the Cheryomukha River. The source is located north-west of the Lom railway station directly at the railway. The river flows mainly to the south, through an area covered mostly by forests and marshes. On its course from the source to the mouth it crosses the villages of : Lom , Kaplino, Pozdeyevskoe and Blagoveshchenyie. In the lower reaches from the village of Blagoveshchenye to the Cheremukhy River, the Akhrobost River is surrounded by a complex network of reclamation canals. Sderinoga River The Sderinoga is the left tributary of Cheryomukha. The source is located to the south of the village of Lopatino. Flows mainly north. Villages from the source to the mouth: Big and Small Lopatino, Nikitinsky, Nesterovo. In the lower reaches from the village of Nikitskoye to Cheremukhy, the rectified course of the river is the result of reclamation works. Chernavka River The Chernavka is the right tributary of Cheryomukha. The source is to the west of the Lom railway station between the villages of Masletino and Leontief. Flows mainly to the south. It flows through the area mostly in the forest and marshy. Villages from the source to the mouth: Ulitino, Savinsky, Pocharino, Vaulovo (about 1 km from the mouth). Protasovka River The brawl is the left tributary of Cheryomukha. The source is to the east of the village of Gavrilcevo . Flows mainly north. Envelopes the village of Protasovo from the west and flows into Cheryomuha to the east of the village of Staroe Gostilovo. Yazykovka River Main article: Yazykovka River, Cheryomukha Language is the right tributary of Cheryomukha. The source is located to the south of the railway platform of Pinyaga near the village of Vandyshevo. Flows mainly to the south. It flows mainly in the forest and marshy areas, however, a number of villages are directly on the river and a country road passes, that is, the river valley is a transport artery of local importance. Villages from the source to the mouth: Vandyshevo, Palkino, Seltso, Mikheevka, Gubino, Leotievskoe, Legky, Kotygino, Holkino, Nerezovo, Gorki, Sharapovo. The water level near the village of Leontief - 136.6 m, at the mouth of 123, 5 m. Samorokovka River ]] The Samokorkovka Ruver is a right tributary of Cheryomukha. The source is near the village of Kalikino . Flows mainly to the south. It flows through the area mainly forest and swampy, there are no settlements on the river, it flows through the tracts of Samcharka and Semukhino. It flows into the Cheryomukha River between the villages of Starukhino and Samoryadovo. Mormushka River Mormushka is the left tributary of Cheryomukha. It flows from the Yakuninsky bog, near the Yakunino tract. Flows mainly to the northeast, first flows through the swampy forest area, but the lower part of the river is densely populated. Here there are villages: Metenino, Uglenskoe, Ivanovo, Petrovskoe, Lytkino, Andryeevskoe, Chudinovo. It flows into the Cheremukha River between the villages of Samoradovo and Petrakovo. Yoda River Main article: Yoda River) The Yoda is the largest right tributary of the Cheryomukha. The mouth of the Yoda River is in the Mikhailovskoye village Коrоvka River Main article: Korovka River, Cheryomukha The Korovka River is the largest left tributary of the Cheryomukha River. The mouth of the Korovka River is in the city of Rybinsk. Notes Category:Rivers of Yaroslavl Oblast Category:Volga basin